Days of Infamy
by The Scribe3
Summary: This a Post-Ascension fic. Forge is sucked into his time portal and the timeline is altered with only a few X-Men remaining uneffected and find themselves in a world ruled by Nazi's Starring Kurt, Jean, Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, Captain Britian
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.

This fic takes place after Ascension in the period that would have been Season 5, so Piotr, Warren, Remy all those guys are X-Men now and so is Forge. Magneto is still teaching with Xavier at the school at this point. This takes place several months later.

DAYS OF INFAMY

It was a normal day at the Institute, when four of the X-Men had come home from a long day at school. Kurt's car pulled into the garage and out of it poured Kitty, Bobby, Piotr and of course Kurt, wearing his image inducer.

"Well this is going to be a lot of fun" Kitty sighed as she carried her books. "Doing this report all weekend is such a drag."

"Not to mention its on World War II, and Mr. Weinberg is always talking about how important it is to him so you know that means that the report is going to have to be extra good" Bobby added.

"Remind me again why I go back to school Robert" Piotr asked.

"Because you wanted to finish your education silly" Kitty reminded him.

"Besides that having you around keeps the bigots at bay" Bobby smirked. "They aren't giving any of us trouble with the giant Russian at our side."

"Anyway that I could be of service" Piotr nodded as they headed up the walkway.

Kitty noticed Kurt lagging behind. "Kurt hurry up, and why so quiet" she asked.

"Oh sorry mein friends it's just that, never mind" Kurt muttered and continued to walk.

"Oh come on Blue if you can't talk to us who can you talk to" Bobby asked. "Just spill trust me you'll feel better" he said as he patted him on the back.

"Vell it's just that the whole World War II subject makes me uncomfortable and vell" he paused. "Nein I'm sorry I just rather not talk" he said and teleported away.

"Well that was strange" Bobby scratched his head. "Kurt's never acts like that" he said as Piotr shook his head, noting his agreement.

"Well guys think about it, considering how Kurt is and the fact that he's German it's understandable he doesn't like the whole period. Even I have to admit what went on back then gives me the chills, as it should you Bobby."

Bobby put his hands up in defense. "Hey come on no need to give me the Jewish heritage lecture Kit," he said. "You know I don't like thinking about it, heck my grandmother almost didn't make it of one of those places."

"I also can sympathize with Kurt" Piotr spoke up. "What happened to my people in that war was horrible, waves after waves of men slaughtered" he shook his head.

"Well like then maybe we shouldn't talk about anymore" Kitty spoke up. "Besides we should really go find Kurt," she said and both boys agreed.

Kurt had teleported himself down into one of the many metal corridors of the Xavier mansion sub-basement. He felt bad about leaving his friends but he just needed some time to clear his thoughts, otherwise he'd never be able to get through this report.

He walked down the hallway when suddenly he felt a yank. "Vhat" he exclaimed when he saw it was Forge pulling him into his laboratory. "Oh Forge vhat's up" Kurt asked as he looked around.

"You got to check out my latest invention" Forge said with great excitement in his voice. He pulled Kurt over to large machine with a doorway that was glowing with electrical charges. "Can you guess what it is?"

"A door vay of some kind" Kurt asked then froze. "Vait a minute Forge, this device doesn't go to that dimension I teleport to does it. Cause last time you wanted to show me an invention ve had lava creatures storming the school dance" he frowned.

"No way man" Forge assured him. "I'm so done obsessing over parallel dimensions and all that jazz, this machine is even better it's a time transporter. It allows you to go back in time."

"Really amazing" Kurt said with surprise. "So it lets you go back to anytime you vant to?"

"Well not exactly" Forge admitted as he started fiddling with the control panel. "You see I can open a portal up but it can end up going to any time, and any place on Earth."

"How do you know it even vorks" Kurt asked. "Have you tested it."

"I sent a camera in a couple of times" he said showing him a small mobile camera device that seemed to have several arrows sticking into it.

"Vhat happened to it" Kurt asked with confusion as he picked it up and examined it.

"Well without proper armor a camera has no place in the Battle of Bull Run. But at least I got to see exactly how General Custer met his maker" Forge said. "Can you imagine what other historical debates and questions this device may answer."

"Like vhether the Vikings really did discover America first, or seeing Christ perform his miracles, or even."

"If Elvis really died," Forge grinned. "Sorry couldn't resist. Anyway I wanted to show you first since considering your ability you might be the best person to first test it," he explained.

"And vhy vould that be" Kurt rose an eyebrow indicating his suspicion.

"Well I know you remember the equipment I used to track you in the other dimension last time, well I modified it so that it would keep you tied to our time even as you went to another. It creates a signal that serves as a tether through the portal so when you teleport you could teleport through the portal without going through it" he explained.

"Vell that vas a mouth full" Kurt said. "And I'm not sure I vant to do this, I mean the last time I used one of your devices, vell you know."

"But come on Kurt" Forge sighed. "Without you I have no way of testing it."

"Testing what" Kitty's voice rang out as she strolled in, followed by Bobby and Piotr.

"Hey Forge you got some sort of new invention," Bobby asked as he got a closer look at what seemed to be Forge's latest contraption.

"Watch it Bobby" Forge said as he got in front of Bobby and extended his arms.

"Now what does it do" Piotr inquired as he looked at it.

"Oh vait do you get a load of this one" Kurt grumbled.

"It's a time machine, and now with the proper audience I can now turn it on" Forge grinned with excitement. "And maybe Kurt will help me."

"I don't think this is that good of an idea" Bobby said and everyone kind of stared at him. "What?"

"Well Bobby that just doesn't sound like you" Kitty explained. "You're the fun one."

"Thank you Bobby" Kurt nodded. "Finally someone else who sees...."

"I'm afraid the temporal prime directive of Star Trek, strictly forbids interference with the timeline" he interrupted Kurt who proceeded to just shake his head and mutter to himself.

"Forget Star Fleet and their regulations" Forge snapped back. "Besides Kirk violated it in Star Trek 4."

Kurt continued to shake his head while Piotr found the whole conversation relatively confusing since he had never seen Star Trek.

"And Picard violated it in Star Trek 8" Kitty mentioned and everyone stared at her. "Like can't a girl like Star Trek" she frowned as she folded her arms.

"Anyway with that being said I retract my objection" Bobby said. "Fire that puppy up Forge," he said as both he and Kitty looked on eagerly and even Piotr seemed quite interested, while Kurt continued to shake his head.

"Okay boys and girl get ready to be amazed" he said and proceeded to turn on the device. The door way expanded and began to glow and the entire room also was engulfed with a similar glow.

"So do you just step in?" Bobby asked as he reached out and stuck a hand quickly in and out.

"Hey watch it, the one problem is I'm not sure if it's safe for a human to go through, my probes tell me another portal appears on the other side, except it only lasts like 4 hours before it disappears, lost a probe back in 17th century Salem. I think I might have got some ladies in trouble" he shrugged.

Piotr looked around at the glow that had filled the room. "May I ask what has happened around the room?"

Forge looked around. "Oh don't worry about that. It just an additional force field that the portal admits to keep itself from expanding out and tearing the fabric of time" he said casually.

Bobby, Kitty and Piotr all stared at him seeming quite alarmed. "The fabric of time" Kitty gulped.

"Don't worry everything is completely under control, I planned through every detail" Forge assured them.

"Vhere have I heard that before" Kurt spoke up. He noticed the portal getting slightly bigger behind Forge. "Forge vhat's happening" he asked.

Forge turned around, as the portal seemed to draw closer to him. "I don't know I better turn it off" he said as he tried to run back to the control panel.

"Forge it's too dangerous" Kitty pleaded but it was too late.

As Forge reached for the panel, something caused him to slip and fall through the encroaching portal, disappearing.

"I don't like the looks of this" Bobby said, as the portal seemed to actually stop. "What do we do?"

"I knew this vas a bad idea" Kurt shook his head. "Vait here and vatch this thing, I'll go looking

Meanwhile upstairs Jean Grey had been having her own problems as she showed a new student around the Institute, by the name of Brian Braddock. The charming Brit had continued to hit on her, and though she found him quite nice she was very much taken.

"And this is the upper balcony" she said. "It has a great view of the surrounding area including Bayville" she explained.

"Personally darling I find the view right here much more lovely" Brian responded with a grin.

"Look your sweet Brian it's just that I already have a boyfriend" she explained once again.

Outside the sky quickly darkened and thunder and lighting began to be heard.

"Oh I see" he sighed when something else caught his eye. "Jean may I ask you a question" he asked as he saw what seemed to be several swirling Tornados forming all over the landscape, headed in every direction including the mansion.

"Look Brian this better not be about..." she began to say when Brian tackled her just before a tornado blew right into the balcony. "What was that for" she began to say when she realized what had

"Sorry I know it's completely ungentlemanly" he said as he pulled her up.

"Forget it" She yelled as she flew them down the hallway as the Tornado's started to swirl into the mansion. Jean noticed that they weren't destroying anything but everything they touched vanished and changed. "What is going on here" she thought.

Suddenly Kurt teleported in her way. "Jean I must find the Professor, there vas an accident down in Forge's lab" he explained.

"No time now Kurt" Jean explained as she added Kurt to her TK bubble. "Something strange is going on and we need to find the Professor.

She headed to Xavier's study but on the way found more tornadoes. "Damn it" She frowned. "Where do we go."

"Follow me children" a voice said and they saw Magneto also being chased. "There isn't much time, we must return to the laboratory" he explained before using his metal powers to tear through the several metal floors and flew down into it. Jean quickly followed after him.

The 4 mutants headed back into the laboratory and within the temporal field around the portal. Bobby, Kitty and Piotr had been observing the increasing winds surrounding the room as the walls vanished.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked as soon nothing but winds could be seen outside the protection of the forcefield.

"It is a temporal storm" Magneto explained. "At least that's what I expect it to be, if this is a time portal."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah Forge got sucked into it then all this stuff started to happen."

"So this must mean" Jean began to say.

"Yes that the young inventor must of changed the timeline. When he did it and How he did it, hopefully will come evident when the new timeline is firmly established" Magneto explained as the winds began to disperse and soon a whole new landscape could be seen outside the portal.

The Institute was completely gone and in its place was a dark regular basement. "Is it safe" Kitty asked.

"That is yet to be determined" Magneto said simply. "We must go outside and investigate" he explained and proceeded to walk out of the confines of the forcefield. He turned back. "Well are you coming?"

The students nodded and followed him out. Using Kitty, they teleported out to the alley so not to draw any attention to themselves. Many large buildings now stood where the Mansions lush grounds once stood.

The sky was dark and the streets almost empty as the small group of mutants emerged from the alley.

"Wow this place is real cozy ain't it" Bobby said as he took a look around. "What happened to Bayville?"

They all were looking around when something caught Kitty's eye. Up on every street light hung a banner. But this banner had a red background surrounding a very familiar symbol, the swastika. Kitty gasped in horror. "We are so not in Bayville anymore."

Okay this is my introductory chapter. Please give me feedback. It's a WWII time travel fic and I'm welcome to any ideas but these characters are generally the stars but I'm open to adding a few. Anyway please let me know what you think. As for couples since I know this tends to be an issue, I haven't got anything firm yet but I have a few ideas. Please give a chance and criticism is always welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.

After hearing Kitty's reaction the others saw what she had seen, the swastika symbol hanging from several places. 

"Well then I guess we can deduce where the timeline was altered" Magneto frowned. "So I suggest we get out of sight immediately and then find out how Forge changed it" he said.

"Well we're going to have to hurry up" Kitty spoke up. "Forge said his portal will only stay open for a few hours."

"Then what are we waiting for" Brian spoke up. "Let's go."

"Oh really go where" Bobby rolled his eyes. "We have no idea what this place is like genius" he shook his head.

"I will not be mocked by a child" Brian frowned as he glared at Bobby who proceeded to get up in his face.

"Guys don't fight" Kurt pleaded. "Besides it looks like ve have company," he said pointing down the street where several figures appeared. As they got closer it was clear they were police of some sort, but modeled like Nazi uniforms.

The lead soldier stepped forward. "What are you doing here, this is a restricted area?" he demanded. "Show me your papers immediately."

"Our papers" Bobby questioned as he glanced over at Peter as if he was ready to plan something.

"Not so fast boys" Jean's voice rang out in the minds of both young boys. She then focused her powers on the commanding officer. "We just showed you our papers."

"Yes you just showed me your papers" The officer responded in a trance like state.

"Now you have to be going, you have pressing matters else where" Jean said calmly.

"Excuse me but I have pressing matters elsewhere" the officer said. "Come on men let's get going" he said and walked through the group of mutants.

They all took a deep breath as the soldiers walked by and it looked like they were in the clear when suddenly one then drew their gun at Kitty. "Captain, she wears the symbol of the Jew," he yelled out pointing to Kitty's Star of David necklace.

All of the soldiers suddenly began to draw their guns out. "What, eliminate her, she must be a revolutionary" the captain yelled.

But the soldier was already in shock after his M-16 become covered in ice. "Nice try buddy, but you don't ever lay a hand on her" Bobby frowned as he shattered the ice weapon. "Pete" he said simply.

"Dah" Piotr nodded right before he slammed the soldier right into a building.

"So much for being inconspicuous" Jean sighed as the other soldiers drew their weapons at Bobby and Piotr. She put up a TK force field to deflect the bullets.

"Can't you wipe their minds" Brian called out after he punched a soldier in the face and took his gun. "So what now" he asked as heard an alarm go off. "I bet we're about to get more company."

"We fight our way out of course" Magneto explained as he lifted up the weapons of all the remaining soldiers with his magnetic powers, and then redirected them at the soldiers.

"Vhat are you doing" Kurt cried out.

"Child they are Nazi's they deserve no better," Magneto said coldly as he prepared to fire upon the group of terrified soldiers.

"Though I understand your sentiment, I can't let you do that" Jean said as she created a TK shield around the enemy soldiers.

"Figures Charles would let out that nice tidbit of information," Magneto muttered. "So what do you intend to do just let them go."

"I have an idea" Brian said and then punched one in the face knocking them out.

"Good idea" Piotr nodded as he smacked the remaining two troops together knocking them out.

"With that settles I suggest we depart before more of them arrive" Magneto explained.

"Too late for that" Bobby yelled as he pointed down the street and saw more coming.

"Well then we better run" Jean said as she took flight. Bobby began to ice slide, Piotr and Brian started to run, and Magneto flew. And Kitty and Kurt jumped on to Bobby's slide.

"Where to mac" Bobby smirked and Kitty just rolled her eyes.

"Anywhere but here" she said then looked back and saw how much attention they had drawn. "We need to hide like now" she said.

Piotr also took a look back and so the on coming vehicles and troops, on their tail. "He turned to Brian, who was running by his side. "Protect the others, I will hold them off."

"Are you daffed, it's bloody suicide, I'm not leaving you behind that would be cowardly" Brian said. "Besides Captain Britain always loves a good romp."

"No you are strong, you need to lead them, I don't trust Magneto" he said.

"Then you go and I'll stay" Brian snapped back as the enemy closed in.

Jean looked back and rolled her eyes and picked both off the ground with her TK. "Listen up both of you, I'm not letting either of you stay" she frowned.

Piotr and Brian began to argue back with Jean when Magneto interrupted. "I'll settle this" and focused his powers to send the military vehicles flying into the buildings, and sent the power lines crushing down to the ground, resulting in some fires and explosions. "Problem solved."

"Woh you can say that again" Bobby gulped and Kitty and Kurt nodded with the same shocked look.

"Don't encourage him" Jean frowned at them and turned to Magneto. "Well then what now, after that display they're sure to just leave us alone" she said sarcastically.

Magneto looked at her sternly. "It's quite simple Ms. Grey we get back to that portal immediately, go through it and fix whatever has happened" he said. "Now if you don't mind I think we better get on with it, I am willing to do what it takes children, you can do whatever you wish" he said darkly then flew back in the direction of the portal.

The others were silent for a moment. "He's right you know" Kurt spoke up.

"Yeah I know" Jean said softly and took flight after him, when she was Brian waving to her. "Yes Brian?"

"Well dear if your headed into that direction could you give me a lift" he asked. "As England's greatest hero I kind of have to save it from Nazi Germany."

Jean smiled a bit. "Fine but I'm not carrying you on the otherside of the portal" she told him.

"Hop on Petey" Bobby called out as he landed his ice slide toward the ground so he could climb on. "Now everyone hold on tight" he grinned as he slided over the debris of Magneto's dirty work and headed back toward the building they had orginally come out of.

"Looks like ve have more company" Kurt pointed out as he noticed an increase amount of troops were headed to the area, this time with air support. The building itself now had soldiers around it.

"I'll make us untouchable" Kitty said as she concentrated and made the ice slide intangible.

"I shall clear the entrance" Piotr said as he jumped off the slide, turned into metal and tucked and rolled. He plowed through the men in front of the entrance like a wrecking ball.

"We should take him bowling some time" Bobby commented.

"This is so not the time for cheesy lines" Kitty frowned as the slide swooped in after Piotr.

"You can say that again, they're closing in fast" Kurt pointed out when he noticed that they were opening heavy fire. "Good thing we're intangible" he said.

"Yeah about that, either we get out of here soon or we won't be so safe much longer" Kitty groaned as she concentrated.

"Don't worry we are going in right now, Pete's cleared the way" Bobby said as he turned into the entrance of the building.

Jean and Brian were following behind, as she used her TK shield to deflect any on coming fire. "I must say Ms. Grey that your powers are quite multiversible" he told her.

"Thank you Mr. Braddock, and also thank you for being a gentlemen and not saying what you are thinking about how multiversible I might be" she said.

"Anytime" he commented as they closed in on the building entrance.

Magneto was on their tail. "Go ahead I will slow them down, once your about to go through let me know Ms. Grey" he called out to her.

"We're not leaving you behind" she said.

"Of course your not" he nodded. "I will be along safely, I can handle these humans" he assured her with all confidence.

"Fine" Jean responded. "But don't get carried away" she snapped.

"Compassion even for Nazis my dear" Magneto questioned. "Charles would be so proud. Now go" he snapped back.

Jean nodded and flew into the building entrance with Brian and the two quickly rushed to the basement.

"We better be careful, its obvious they found the portal considering they had guards on the outside. Who knows how many guards they have around it" Brian explained as they entered into the basement to find a shocking sight. "Damn nation" he pouted.

All the guards Brian had been worried about were now in a nice organized pile with Bobby, Kitty, Piotr and Kurt sitting atop them. "So what took you guys" Bobby yawned.

"Great all the fun is over" the Brit frowned. "Well just remember on the otherside I get first crack at those bloody Nazis."

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever lets just get moving before they collapse a building on us" Kitty commented as she looked over at Forges portal, which was beginning to shrink.

They all began to gather around it and stared for a second. "So how do we go into it" Bobby asked. "Do we just dive in or something?"

"Bobby it's not a swimming pool" Jean commented. "Who knows where this portal opens. It could be in the middle of the sky or over a body of water."

"Then we better fly in" Brian said. "Ms. Grey it would be a pleasure to be carried again. The children can take the slide."

"Children?" Kitty, Kurt and Bobby exclaimed, all a bit annoyed.

"Children?" Piotr scratched his head. "But I am older then he is?"

"Well whatever lets just get going" Kitty said. "I don't want to spend more minute in this nightmare."

"Hey wait where's buckethead" Bobby asked.

"Thanks for the reminder" Jean said then focused her mind outside to Magneto. "We're ready, so hurry up."

Outside Magneto was quite enjoying this time to get his frustrations out. He was sending metal all over the place and sending the Nazis fleeing. "I here you Ms Grey and fine I am coming" he said and prepared to leave, when he saw something from the corner of his eye. "Wait it can't be" he said but before he could do anything he was pushed into the building wall by a familiar looking soldier who could fly. Just as he passed out he sent a message to Jean. "Ms Grey get out of here, unfortunately I cannot join you."

"But we can help you" Jean called back into his mind.

"No you don't need an injured old man slowing you down, Go and bring back the world Charles was so fond of" he said before passing out.

Jean was quite for a moment then sighed. "Magneto's not coming, now move" she yelled. "I can sense they're coming in now we need to move" she said as she picked up Brian and flew through the portal.

"You heard the lady, all aboard the cross time express" Bobby said as he created another ice slide and the three others jumped on with him just as more troops barged into the basement. Just as the ice slide entered the portal the troops began to fire. One blast hit Kitty's foot and caused her to loose balance as they disappeared into the portal.

"They're gone" one of the troops yelled.

"Lighting Force is not going to like this, they were called in for nothing" another soldier commented.

"You got that right" a stern femine voice said from the entrance, and a girl in a military uniform and a white streak in her hair entered, followed by a tall man in a similar uniform with glowing red eyes. "Captain Summers they escaped through this portal, what are your orders."

"It's a time portal, wherever they're going we better follow just in case, gather the team" he said sternly.

Jean found herself and Brian flying over a large city in the middle of a rainy day. "Where are we" she asked.

"London it seems" Brian told her. "And by the looks of it somewhere during the war, I remember photos my grandfather shown me" he said. "And may I suggest we land somewhere, before an air raid patrol shoots us out of the sky."

"Good idea" Jean agreed and she found a near by roof. "Wait where are the others" she gasped and turned back to see there was no portal in the sky. "Where's the portal? We have to find them now" she said as she grabbed Brian.

"Calm down dear maybe the portal moves around" he said. "I mean if that Forge fellow landed here he obviously wouldn't of fallen into Nazi hands, or done whatever he did to change history against the Allies" he pointed out. "Maybe they landed some where else. But the important thing is we find how the time line changed?"

"Yeah I know" Jean calmed down. "But I can't just forget about them."

"I'm not saying you have to, but if we fix the time line maybe none of this will have to happen and they'll be safe back in our time."

"I sure hope so" she sighed.

Meanwhile, Bobby, Piotr and Kurt had their own problems. The three boys had landed in the middle of an alley way. "Where are we" Piotr asked.

"A dirty European city by the looks of it" Bobby said and got glares from his European friends. "Hey just kidding" he said his hands up in defense.

"Actually I think this place is familiar"he said as he listened. "Definitely Germany" he said as he turned on his image inducer and walked out into the street. "They are speaking German. He looked around briefly. "Oh wait I know why it's familiar its Munich" he explained.

"Yeah that's great now where are the others" he frowned.

"Maybe they were sent somewhere else when we went through the portal" Piotr suggested.

"But wait what about Kitty she was on our slide" Bobby gasped. "If she's alone, who knows where she might be" he gasped.

"Ve have to find her immediately" Kurt agreed as all three realized how much danger their friend could be in.

The boys suspicions were not far off as Kitty found herself in the middle of another dark and dirty European City. When she found herself alone and obviously in Nazi territory she tried her best not to panic. "Okay clam down Kitty just remember your traiing"she took a deep breath as she hid in an ally. "I'll just find a change in clothes and then try to find the others, no big deal" she told her self.

She noticed she was next to a house and decided to phase herself into it. Several minutes later she phased out wearing some era clothing over her regular outfit, she was not going to take them off till she found something a little cleanier. "Okay Kitty now what" she said when suddenly she felt someone behind her.

"Don't move" a voice said from behind her and she froze.

Okay heres' the latest chapter, please feed back and reviews, I hate to beg but I want to know if people like it. Suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
